


ReStart

by Garota_Nerd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garota_Nerd/pseuds/Garota_Nerd
Summary: A fix-it fic in which Loki survives, Valkyrie decides to act, the Avengers are working things out, Thor is lost, the Guardians are saving the universe again.*SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR**ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL**This story is mainly Loki centered.Also this is my first fic, be gentle with the comments and I aprecciate any advice and ideas. I will eventually make a better summary.Even though there is Valki in this fic it will be mainly action and the war that I will feature.





	1. Prologue

   The Statesman is falling apart, Valkyrie and the sakaarians are helping the half alive Asgardians and survivors into the last escape pod, the people in the pod are mainly elders, women and children. All pods were filled with more people than they are capable of and 5 out of the twenty pods were not exactly usable, with a bit of luck and if the Norns wanted, they would reach Midgard, not the closest realm to Asgard but it was the King's orders. Valkyrie, herself will go on the Commodore with Korg and Miek.

   At that moment the whole ship shakes, the alarms goes off every where, the ship was really going to collapse. She sends the pod into space along with the rest and turns towards the big pile of rocks.

   "Korg, did we get everyone here?"

   "Everyone has been taken care of, Scrapper 142.Will we wait for any one else?"He asked, no he pleaded.

   "No, our orders are to evacuate and lead the people away, so we are gonna do just that." Val knew he meant Thor, Loki, Hulk and Heimdall, and she had to fight the urge to go help them. If Thor hadn't begged of her to make an oath to protect and lead the Asgardians, Val wouldn't think twice and she definitely would fight.

   She couldn't let herself process that after they defeated Hela and survived Ragnarok, she was about to lose her friends and dare she say family, she met the idiots a few months ago and couldn't help but be fond of them. And she would never admit that she felt helpless, because she knew there was nothing she could do against Thanos. Asgard needs her, the last Valkyrie, and she would be there to lead them.

___________________

   " I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here... or should I say, I am." _So dramatic. Could he hurry up?_ Loki couldn't stop thinking if he had sounded like that in New York. Loki had his own share for the dramatics but he hoped that he never sounded like Thanos.

   " You talk too much." Thor has a small and painful smile on his face. _The oaf practically has his life on Thanos hands and he can't shut up for once in his life._ But Thanos ignores him.

   "The Tesseract or, your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." Thanos holds his brother's head with the hand that wears the Gauntlet as he directs his question at the Trickster. Loki can feel Proxima Midnight shift her weapon closer to him, a reminder that his life means nothing to them.

   "Oh, I do. Kill away." Centuries of lying or should he say acting, makes it believable, Thanos looked mildly surprised by the surety of the statement but didn't hesitate to use the power stone to pressure Thor's head, his screams fill the room and impregnate Loki's brain, he can't bear to see his brother suffer any longer, to be the cause of his brother's death. _Screw the universe, I don't owe it any favors_."Alright stop!"

   "We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." His Brother's rough voice resonates through the ship. _Brother, I'm so sorry._

   Loki extends his arm, the Tesseract in hand as an offering.

   "You really are the worst, brother." _I am. Ain't I? But know it, Brother. What I did and do is for you._

   " I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again." The Trickster's voice, usually void of emotion, sounds desperate and almost pleading. _Thor, I never make promises, they are not just words for me. Don't take it lightly, please._

   "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos has an smug look on his face as he reaches for the space stone.

   "Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. For another, we have a Hulk." _This sounds much better than 'I have an army'._ Hulk comes with full force towards Thanos, Loki tackles Thor out of the way and heal the worst of his injuries, especially his head, he does everything without addressing Thor a single word.

   Loki leaves to send a distress signal to whoever happened to be close by, he got a small break thanks to the Hulk (maybe the green rage monster could smash the angry grape) and at least a half of the people escaped but in such conditions only half would live anyways...

   The dark Prince claimed to be the cleverest person there is, but he came back to the ship, something that maybe he shouldn't have and this mess was his fault, he just brought more problems to Thor and Asgard... _'Wherever you go there is war, ruin...Death' Odin was right, doesn't matter where I go Chaos follows._ Loki senses something, it's powerful and very unlikely, dark energy. _Is that the bifrost? Self Pity can wait, it's time for action._

    He walks carefully behind a pile of twisted metal, in time to see the second to last death of half of an already decimated people. _I won't let Thor be the last, I won't let him die._ Heimdall's death strikes him as odd, he was not that fond of the gatekeeper as the rest of Asgard nowadays, especially after the treason, but he considered him a friend once, even the father he never had, as a child he would curiously ask about all the worlds within and outside the Nine Realms to the Gatekeeper, those were one of his happiest memories, and was surprised to find he still had such feelings for the man. He can't see or hear the Hulk anywhere; _Could they have killed the beast?_ To the side he can see his Brother, body wrapped in metal and his mouth gagged with it as well, it looked like his muzzle from not so long ago. _This was definitely Ebony Maw, this happened too fast and it is far too neat for anyone else have done it._

   Loki didn't have much time now, he had to save Thor by sacrificing himself, that's how they worked after all, with one saving the other, cleaning up their messes, even before Thor's coronation their adventures finished with saving each other's skin. _Old habits die hard, I suppose._

   Thanos always worked by taking half, he just had to get his attention, be bold, act a bit desperate and show a bit of confidence, which he doesn't have right now, and then fake his death just like Svartalfheim, they would all fall for it. He just hoped that he had enough energy for the spell, when he was stabbed by the Kursed it worked perfectly, the spell should keep him between life and death, therefore he is neither dead or alive and it is far too easy for everything to go wrong. He decides to pay attention to what they are saying.

   "My humble personage bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one but two Infinity Stones." Thanos takes the cube that was the cause of wars and despair as if a fragile being and crushes it. "The universe, lies within your grasp." _What is that scrawny fish talking about?!?! I had the space and mind stones at the same time before the titan could even think about snapping his fingers, well kind of before he was able to do it anyway._ The wave of power that comes from the stone filling its spot on the Gauntlet is unmeasurable and gives off uncomfortable heat, and before Loki knew it the conversation was over.

   "Father we will not fail you." Promised Proxima Midnight . _Aren't you all such devoted children? Well, it's show time._ Loki leaves his hiding place and faces the Mad Titan and his Black Order. He acts as nonchalantly as possible to further annoy Thanos, the plan will only succeed if the Titan thinks he is dead. "If I might interject. If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that area." He spread his arms wide and promising as if the ordeal on the Earth was a success.

   "Well, if you consider failure experience." Thanos scoffs.

   " I consider **experience** experience." Loki counters. He takes each step with more purpose than the one before.

   "O mighty Thanos. I, Loki. Prince of Asgard ...Odinson..." Loki looks towards his Brother. _Thor, this pledge is for you Brother. I would never say it to anyone else._ As he turns his look away from Thor, he materializes a dagger, hidden from his enemy, but there, so that his Brother can see. "The rightful king of Jotunheim. God of mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity." With the final word Loki sprints the dagger towards the titan's head.

   Thanos uses the space stone to stop the dagger, that the trickster so audaciously tried to kill him with. "Undying? You should choose your words more carefully."

   Thanos' hand wraps around Loki's neck and slowly chokes life out of him, his eyes are bloodshot and bruises are visible even with the Gauntlet around his neck. The God of Mischief struggles and fights the Titan's grasp, he can hear his Brother's muffled and quiet screams as he feels the hand tightening on his neck, ready for the final blow. _Time for the spell, please work!_ "You...will never be...a god." Loki is able to choke out.

   And Thor breaks, the screams that leaves his mouth and the filled hate that clouds his face that was caused by his death will haunt Loki forever, he hates himself for ever doubting his brother love.

   "No resurrections this time." Thanos throws Loki's body towards Thor. The God of Thunder can't do anything but watch his Brother lifeless body as his own muffled cries echoes across space. _I'm sorry Thor._ The reformed Prince sees the scene unfold and the guilt that forms for deceiving his brother once more is unbearable, but he tried to warn him this time. He observes his body in the paused state, without life but not falling towards death either, and feels his mind and seidr floating like a ghost, he might as well be one, since nobody can see or sense him.

   Thanos and his children leave, and the Statement explodes sending the brothers to opposite ends of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts of the text which are on italics are Loki's thoughts, they may be a bit confusing to get it at first but I decided that's what will make Loki Loki on this fic, after all he's also the God of Chaos, and therefore his mind, feelings and thoughts are all over the place, I bet he is really good at multi tasking.I will try to take his personality to another level than the one we know from the MCU.
> 
> The quote from Odin is from Thor:The Dark World, when he is sentencing Loki to prison.


	2. Floating

Loki watches as a ship pulls his Brother inside and can't help the sigh of relief that leaves him, well it doesn't really leave him 'cause he is in space but, oh well, now he only needs to save himself, if Thanos hadn't exploded the ship he could've healed his body and be with Thor right now but no, the genocidal eggplant had to leave with a dramatic exit. ' _Complaining is not going to help, you must use your head, my son.' Mother... I wish you were somehow here again..._ Frigga's soft voice fills Loki's head with longing and sorrow but it doesn't distract him of his task of healing his body's broken spine and crushed neck. Loki is one of the best sorcerers there is, probably the most powerful in the universe, but in the past few years have been difficult, leading an invasion to Midgard. _I don't wanna remember what came before._ healing an impaled wound from a Kursed's sword, dethroning the All-Father and masquerading as him for almost four years _That's probably the highlight of my life_ , then fighting the Goddess of Death and destroying Asgard. So healing such wounds without the proper tools would be hard even for Eir, Goddess of Healing-Not to mention how stressed he was. He would have to break spells he did in the past, most were already broken since his wards on Asgard were destroyed anyways. The Trickster only hoped he could get all the important things like his spine and vocal cords fixed, he could leave the bruises for later.

___________________

First a purple wave of power pass through them, and then the excruciating heat that shouldn't exist in space. Valkyrie's doubts about leaving came to the forefront off her mind and she didn't waste any more time, her friends needed her. After all, she can't take care of hundreds of people if she can't even keep her friends safe. Knowing those idiots, they probably exploded the ship. _Is the royal family solution to everything exploding them?_ And that's when the giant doughnut passed through and left them behind. Yeah, Valkyrie is definitely coming back to save their asses. Hulk wouldn't need saving after all she taught him everything she knew, the big guy had a lot of brute strength but when they met he didn't know how to use it, now he could probably beat everyone in Asgard and practically anywhere. He is her first friend in centuries, she would probably do anything for him, that's likely one of the reasons she helped, I mean yeah she wanted revenge _Thank you Lackey, for reminding me_ , Thor is charismatic and has a puppy face that is hard to say no to, not impossible just hard. And then there is Hulk, he was happy when his friend from work was with him, not happy like when he is 'smashing happy' but genuinely happy and she thought 'That brightness on his eyes are worth it'.

"Korg, I am dropping you and Miek on one of the pods with the rest of the Asgardians, you are in charge, keep the people safe and take them to Midgard. This part of the galaxy doesn't have Ravagers so all you have to do is get to Midgard as fast as possible." Val had a no nonsense look, which was to say how much she trusted Korg with this.

"But Scrapper 142, where are you going?!?!" It might be hard to imagine a rock with a panicked look but that is the face Korg is making right now, and it isn't pretty.

"I am going to save some idiots."

___________________

Bodies and destruction everywhere. This was so much like the time the Valkyrior were slaughtered by Hela, that she could barely even look. Could you imagine what would happen if Thanos and Hela ever met?! More than half of the universe would be gone that is if someone survived.

The Valkyrie couldn't afford to let her feelings out though, she would need a couple bottles for that, yeah she's gonna get them and nope she can't, she needs to be her at her best, she needs to be sober, she needs to be composed and fall back into her role as one of the Valkyrior, her friends lives were on her hands just like that time, she would not live them behind, not this time, not again...  and that's when, on the verge of a breakdown, she saw a weird glowing green light in the middle of it all, it wasn't constant, almost like a flash, hardly noticeable, she thought she was hallucinating for a while, but then it was like it was glaring at her, like a 'can you hurry up?' look or 'can't you see I am calling you'. So she couldn't be imagining things that badly. Well, it's worth a look and if distract her out of her thoughts then why not?

~~~~~~~~

That thing over there, that's the 'Commodore', he is sure. There is no other ship in the galaxy, if it could be called a ship, so outrageous and flashy at the same time, only the Grandmaster would have wanted something like this. The Grandmaster is completely insane, that is the only thing of consistency about that man.  Now if whoever is on that stupid ship could hurry up and give him some air, that would be amazing. His body could bear only so much time in space and his spell was making him feel weaker by the second.

He is tired, he felt like falling asleep right then and there, not to mention he is totally wasted, and even though it's true he felt worse before. _'You will long for something sweet as pain' , yeah way worse._ He never had the will to live as he had now, before he had and didn't have a disregard for his own life, and then he actually acted on it and let go... But right now Thor and him were on neutral ground, at least the trickster hoped so, after bringing Thanos to the ship and the faking his death stunt. _Well, not really faking since my body felt the pain but not my mind..._ They were brothers again, and had been working together, things had been fine even though their home was gone Asgard still lived on, so he wouldn't fake his death only to die after it, he had a duty to his people, to his brother and ... _Now I'm sounding like Thor, Why did  I start ranting about this anyway? I hate responsibility... Where is the god damn ship?_

The space ship was approaching rather slowly almost as if taunting him and he is about to blackout, he felt dizzy and outta place, no oxygen reaching his lungs and head, and even though his vision was getting blurry and black around the edges, he could make out a woman inside, with a blue cape? Valkyrie, he realized. _Oh joy, stuck with the most insufferable, short-tempered,   beautiful .... Yeah, this is going to be just peachy._ Maybe passing out wouldn't be so bad if the God of  Mischief wanted to avoid being alone with his childhood hero. 

___________________

After dragging Lackey into the ship, figuring out he was alive, and ranting about not finding Hulk nor Thor, Valkyrie decided to keep her path to Midgard, and when she finally allowed herself a drink, the bluish Lackey decided to wake up, and wasn't that a funny sight , he was confused at first about where he was, and when he finally figured out he started panicking after one look at his blue hands. Now that she thought about it that wasn't the 'I was dead' kind of blue but rather 'that's my skin' kind of blue, interesting so the second prince of Asgard is jotun. Val snorted as she thought that Odin really outdid himself this time if Lackey tensed just looking at his hands which were now extremely pale. At that note he looked at her and his face was a mask of no emotions, standing up rather shakely but still elegantly, taking a regal position with ease, probably out of practice, the trickster looked like nothing bothered him, if you ignore the huge purple bruise that is. And he strode to the ship’s controls as if he owned the place. _Royalty, they are insufferable._  

“Hey, what the hel you think you are doing?” The warrior questioned, She did more out of frustration over the situation than true annoyance at him.

“I am warning our allies throughout the entirety of the nine realms about Asgard's destruction and Thanos plans for the universe and asking their help at keeping the Mad Titan’s armies out of Midgard.” His voice was strained and scratchy, pained and filled with no emotion, Val was pretty sure he shouldn't be talking and said so as she forced the prince to take a seat and looked for water and a bit of food for the raggard looking prince. He didn't oppose much for her out of character actions which worried quite more than his injuries did, but as he passed out and the ship went full speed towards Midgard, she couldn't do much.

~~~~~~~~

The God of Mischief, one of the most powerful sorcerer on the universe was going to pass out no denying it and he was humiliated. Embarrassed since he was being smothered by no one other but the Valkyrie -Who insisted on him  drinking water and eating a few rations that she found, his seidr felt better already-which was to say how weak he was on her eyes and he could barely protest but at least his message was sent, hopefully Sif would get it. Now he had to go to Midgard and fight, get his seidr at top shape and … maybe not in that order…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not sure about this chapter, I want Valkyrie to be really involved in this story so I decided this chapter would be mostly her. I am sorry for not updating this chapter sooner but you see I rewrote-it many times and in the end I was like ‘So be it’.   
> Maybe y' all already know this but when I wrote 'what the hel' I only used one 'L' cause in Norse mythology Hel is a place and since my characters are Norse that's what I am using.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and as you can see it will be rather slow going. In the end Loki is blacking out if that wasn’t clear. I would appreciate if you guys point out my grammar, well thank you!  
> ~~~~~~~~ = Change on the PoV  
> ___________________ = Change on the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I appreciate any comments and advice, I would love to know what you all think and English is not my first language so I don't mind if guys tell me I wrote something wrong, and I would like to hear any ideas you guys have.


End file.
